


Taking Control

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rachel told Brittany and Santana that she had pledged her fidelity to Kurt, the meaning behind those words were completely unknown to everyone; that is, except Kurt and Rachel, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Control

When Rachel had told Brittany and Santana that she had pledged her fidelity to Kurt, it was true, and in more ways than one. She'd been his best friend for almost the whole past year, really, and the bit of making out which somehow led to sex that had transpired between them after the whole Romeo and Juliet debacle only made Rachel that much more sure of where her allegiance layed.  
She explained to Finn that despite all that had gone on between them in the past - the cheating, their off and on relationship - maybe they really weren't meant to be together after all. Finn was… confused, to say the least, and obviously hurt, but wasn't about to really question it. He'd sort of known in the back of his mind that they would only end up being a high school relationship anyway, especially since she had much bigger dreams in New York that he could never really comprehend. It would be the best for the both of them, in the long run.

Rachel and Kurt, however, both had similar dreams of being on Broadway and there was no possible way they were going to let anyone deter them. It wasn't only that, though; they loved each other. After actually having sex with each other, they'd become even impossibly closer to each other and the previously sporadic makeout sessions had turned into making out -and sometimes more than that - whenever they could get a moment alone.

Rachel moaned into Kurt's mouth as his hand grazed her side, slowly pushing her back down onto the bed. She giggled and smiled into the kiss, making Kurt do the same, and he swiped his tongue over the seal of her lips, giving her no choice but to let him take control.

When she thought about it, moments like this, ones where Kurt was completely uninhibited and merely letting his body take over, these were the moments when she knew she'd made the right choice. And she couldn't be happier.

_Fin._


End file.
